For many years the cooking surfaces (range top) have been considered an acceptable hazard. Occasionally an individual will turn on a range and forget it. The unattended range (while turned on) is one of the leading causes of property damage and death by fire in this and many other countries.
The invention set forth herein, therefore, provides for an apparatus that effectively controls a high voltage range top without effecting the oven. It has simple circuitry which is automatic, economic, and, being internal, is tamper resistant.
This device will greatly reduce the danger of this type of fire and will also eliminate possible range malfunctions.